Rugal Bernstein
is one of the many boss-characters in the King of Fighters series, and the very first of a series of bosses. He originates in King of Fighters 94, where he brings the winning team of the King of Fighters tournament onto battle ship, the Black Noah, where he threatens to turn the losing team into statues. If playing as Kyo's team, he has also captured Kyo's father, Saisyu Kusanagi. In the original game, he has two forms, but mainly his first form is just a warm-up, as he does not use any special moves in his first form. His second form, however, is VERY brutal, introducing his notorious Genocide Cutter that used to be able to deal as much as 50% damage in a single hit. The developers did admit that they overdid the damage ratio for him. Since then, Rugal has gained numerous improvements to his moveset, most notably a rising Genocide Cutter, Beast Destruction (a multi-hit approach move) and Gigantic Pressure (a super version of God Press) Rugal appears in King of Fighters 94, 95, 98, and the Capcom VS SNK series. Since he is canonically dead after The King of Fighters '95 (even though he did also die in '94), his alternate forms have been known as Omega Rugal. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various authors. Rugal Bernstein XI (Mr. X-File) Rugal Bernstein XI by Mr. X File is a King of Fighters XI-styled Rugal, with his moves based off his King of Fighters '98 incarnation. His AI is extremely good at pressuring the opponent, and makes good use of the unblockable Rugal Execution grab to punish blocking. This is the version of Rugal responsible for the Rugalspin fad started by Gamefreak202020. Stats *Life: 2000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 75 *Defense: 100 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch Specials D,DF,F, x or y: Repukken D,DF,F, a or b: Dark Barrier F,D,DF, a or b: Genocide Cutter *After Hard GK: D+K for 4th hit F,D,B, x or y: God Press F,D,B, a or b: Beast Destruction F,D,B,F, x or y: Kaiser Wave F,D,B,F, a or b: Rugal Execution (air) D,DF,F, x or y: Dark Smash (air) D,DB,B, a or b: Aerial Cutter Supers D,F,D,F, a or b: Genocide Heaven D,F,D,B, x+y or x+y: Gigantic Pressure D,F,D,F, a+b: Genocide Inferno B,D,F,B,D,F, x+y: Kaiser Cannon D,F,D,F, x or y (air usable): Dead End Screamer Capcom vs SNK Rugal (vyn) Vyn's version of Rugal is based on his Capcom vs SNK incarnation. He has Ex-able special moves, which are executed by pressing two buttons instead of one when executing the special. These cost half a super bar to execute. Stats *Life: 1056 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch Specials D,DF,F, x/y/z: Repukken D,DF,F, a/b/c: Dark Barrier F,D,DF, a/b/c: Genocide Cutter F,D,B, a/b/c: Beast Destruction B,D,F, x/y/z: Kaiser Wave F,D,B, x/y/z: God Press (air)D,DF,F, x/y/z: Dark Smash Supers D,F,D,F, x/y/z or any 2 punches: Destruction Omega (1 or 2 power bars) D,F,D,F, a/b/c or any 2 kicks: Genocide Heaven (1 or 2 power bars) D,F,D,B, x/y/z or any 2 punches: Gigantic Pressure (1 or 2 power bars) (air) D,F,D,F, a/b/c: Dead End Screamer (1 power bar) MAX Move F,D,B,F, a/b/c: G.END (3 power bars) Bad Darkness' Rugal B. This version of Rugal is based off of the version from the very first King of Fighters, This guy is based off the first form, so his moves are minimal. He gains a generic projectile and not much else, plus his jumping abilities are pretty weak as well. Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:SNK CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:BossfightsCategory:The King of Fighters Characters